Adiós Amiga
by Izumi xdd
Summary: ¿Que es mas importante para Sasuke? Su vieja amiga Shiro o su novia Hinata... ¿Seria capas de dejar a su novia con tan de ir en socorro de su vieja amiga?- Mal Sumary-Ooc- OneShot-Occ- Muerte de un personaje. Denle una oportunidad


**Espero les guste.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Adiós amiga.**

.

.

Una tarde deprimente, corro por el asfalto rumbo al distrito Uchiha, comienzo a sentir las pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabello, pero no me importa debo apurarme.

¡Maldición! ¿Sera tarde? ¿Por qué justo hoy paso? ¿Es tu venganza acaso? Sé que te trate de lo peor, nunca me lo perdonare. Se que te falle, el camino se me hace eterno, puedo sentir las gotas sobre mis rostro, parece ser que la lluvia empeorara.

¿Cómo abras pasado sola esas noches de lluvia? Sin un techo donde cubrirte, completamente sola…como yo.

Tu no tenías nada que ver en lo que me suceda, sin embargo siempre me esperaba alegre, esperaste los dos años que me aleje de Konoha, los años en los que te trate de lo peor, los años que te tuve olvidada por mis problemas.

Por mi venganza, tú nunca me dejaste solo .Hasta hoy…

¡RESISTE! ¡ESTOY EN CAMINO!

Aumento mi velocidad, debo verla antes que sea tarde .Sus ojos tristes, su alegría al verme llegar ya no estarán… tengo miedo a pedirla.

Siempre estuviste para mí, y justo hoy el día de tu agonía tomo conciencia de que tu siempre esperaste por mí.

Más que Naruto, más que Itachi , tu siempre confiaste ciegamente en mí.

Lo siento…

¿Patético? Yo Sasuke Uchiha arrepentido y disculpándome, ironias de la vida vuelvo a perder algo que era parte de mí, alguien que era mi familia pero que ignore.

Entre a mi casa rápidamente, vi a mi ama de llave con ella .En el suelo ella templaba.

-Uchiha-sama- Llamo mientras se levantaba – No puede moverse, no desea comer. Es inevitable.

-Hmph – Al menos tú le diste el cariño que yo no le di en años- Entiendo Kaede.

Me acerque y acaricie su peludo rostro, esta me lamio. Sentí como su respiración se agitaba, una pequeña lágrima se derraba de sus pequeños ojos casi cegados. Un pequeños instante su vida se esfumo, delante de mis oscuros ojos , mi pequeña amiga pereció…

-Uchiha-Sama , ella lo espero – Dijo mi sirviente – No podía irse sin despedirse de usted.

-Tengo que enterrarla ¿No?- Mi tonta pregunta no tuvo respuesta. Este es mi deber…

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, mi pequeña Shiro. Lo siento tanto.

_Paso un año desde que regrese a Konoha , ganamos la guerra , Naruto se volvió Hokage y por fin Sakura se volvió su novia. Yo regrese al distrito Uchiha, comencé a vivir como Itachi lo deseaba. Para mi sorpresa alguien me esperaba._

_-¿Shiro?_

_Ella lanzo un ladrido e intento saltar sobre vi como antes, pero ya no era tan joven ¿Cuántos tenia? ¿12 o 13? _

_Recuerdo que esta perrita me fue obsequiada cuanto tenía 4 años, un año antes que Itachi acabara con nuestra familia y clan. Ella sufrió tanto como yo. No , ella mucho mas. _

_Ella contuvo mi dolor y el suyo a vez .A pesar de mis constantes maltratos…_

-Uchiha-sama, recibió una nota de la señorita Hyuga

¿Hinata? Cierto…hoy era nuestro aniversario y la trate muy mal. Ya me disculparía, aunque no lo hiciera igual me perdonara… Shiro debes estar contenta mande a la mierda a mi novia, por ti.

_-Sasuke-kun- Me llamo mientras la esperaba fuera de la torre del hokage-K-onichiwa S-asuke-kun_

_-Konichiwa ,¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunte yendo al grano._

_-A-brasarte – Se sonrojo, era demasiado tierna._

_Durante mi estancia en Konoha, conocí a Hinata el día del nombramiento de Hokage a Naruto, comenzamos a salir .Me parecía linda, paso el tiempo y finalmente se hizo mi novia._

_Hoy cumplimos 7 meses de relación. Ella es algo torpe, demasiado tímida e incluso algo rara sin embargo; ella logro cautivarme. Encontrar lo bueno en alguien como yo._

_-Hmph- Gruñí, la abrase y todo mi club de fans comenzó a querer matar a Hinata, ya era costumbre que quisieran matarla sin embargo ninguna se atrevería a tocarla._

_-¿Sasuke-kun ese no es Fuko?- Pregunto, cierto ese era mi halcón._

_-Es cierto.- El halcón se posó en mi hombre, tenía un mensaje._

"_**Uchiha-sama, Shiro-sama comenzó a vomitar, no puede caminar. ¿Qué debería hacer?- Kaede"**_

Camine hacia afuera con un pico y una comba. Debía romper el asfalto para poder enterrarlo.

-Uchiha-sama, no sería más fácil cortarlo o usar una de sus técnicas- Recomendó Kaede.

-Hmph , no debe ser fácil.- Al menos que sienta mi interés, después de muerta.

Ella sufrió 13 años por mí, no tendría sentido hacerlo por hacer. Al menos te daré un funeral decente, vieja amiga.

La lluvia comenzaba aumentar, Kaede entro hacia la casa mientras yo comenzaba mi labor.

[PUN] [PUN] [PUN]

Era una labor cansada, continúe golpeando el pico contra el asfalto, la comba era un poco pesada. En menos de un instante estaba completamente mojado, la lluvia era fuerte, el día se había tornado tan gris… podía ver mi aliento, mi cansancio sin embargo no me detendría…

_-Oni-san, ¿Por qué no compras mejor una casa?- Pregunte en aquel entonces._

_-No puedes comprar muestras de afectos, Sasuke- Respondió mi hermano, mientras construía una pequeña casa para nuestra mascota._

_-Pero te puedes lastimar… es mejor comprar una._

_-Algún día lo entenderás, pero hay cosas que no pueden hacerse asi de fácil._

Tenías razón Itachi, recuerdo a mi hermano cuando le construyo esa casa a Shiro, en esos buenos tiempos.

_-¡Te quedo muy bien!- Exclame_

_-Veamos si le gusta._

_Fuimos en su búsqueda, estaba durmiendo en nuestra sala con tal solo 11 meses de nacida era muy juguetona, rompió varias yukatas de mama y papa, incluso el uniforme de policía de papa estaba orinado por ella._

_-¡Wof! ¡Wof!_

_Al vernos corrió hacia nosotros, ambos corrimos hacia el jardín donde estaba el obsequio, ella corrió tras nosotros._

_-Le gusto…- Dije al verla entrar y echarse_

_-Si, algún tu también tendrás hacerle algo con tus propias manos también._

No creo que quieras saber qué es lo que hice por ella, hermano.

[PUN] [CRAACK]

¡Mierda! Eso realmente me dolió, por estar pensando acaba de golpear mi mano con la comba, un poco de sangre cae por el cincel que tenía en la mano. Aún falta un poco y cabaré.

Giro la mirada hacia la puerta, veo la caja donde yace mi amiga. Es parecido a aquella noche.

_Camino solo y desolado, las lágrimas no dejan de paraar ¿Por qué Itachi? ¿Porque?. Todos están muertos, todos…_

_¿Por qué hiciste esto?_

_Tengo miedo de ir a casa, hay están ellos mamá y papá, ellos están muertos… Itachi los mato…_

_-¡Wof!_

_-¿C-omo puedes estar alegre en un momento asi?! – Grito al verlo moverme la cola.- ¡Aléjate!- Grite, mientras cogía una pequeña piedra y la lanzaba…_

_Ella se va aullando, perro estúpido…_

_Yo…yo me vengare de ti…. Te matare Itachi Uchiha_

(…)

-Uchiha-sama ¿No desea una pala?- Pregunto Kaede

-No es necesario –Respondí un poco cansando, ya con la mano vendada me acerco hacia la parte ropa, y comienzo a escarbar…

Siento la tierra entrar entre los vendajes… solo es un pequeño ardor.

Junto a mi mano se posa una mano blanca, también mojada por la lluvia , alzo la mirada encontrándola a mi lado.

-Hmph

-D-ejame a-yudarte- Pidió.

-Es algo que debo hacer solo...

-S-asuke-kun, tu ya no estás solo- Toco mi rostro con su mano, me regalo una cálida sonrisa- N-un-ca más d-ejare que estés solo.

No dijo más y también ensucio sus manos con las mías, ambos cavamos para enterrarla, Shiro aún recuerdo que tú me diste esta nueva luz…

_-Uchiha-sama hoy no puedo llevarla al veterinario, Shiro-sama tiene terapia_

_-Hmph- Gruñi, tenía entrenamiento –Está bien la llevare._

_La cargue, sospeche que estaría mal y Sali de la casa. Sali del distrito , todos me observaban… ver al traidor, al asesino, al bastardor, al maldito Sasuke Uchiha caminar con un perro, bueno perra en los brazos._

_-Hmph_

_Es un camino largo y aburrido._

_-¡Kyaaaaaaahhhhh!- Ese sonido, mierda…- ¡Sasuke-kun!_

_Con un demonio, salí corriendo con Shiro en las brazos… ¿Cómo eran tantas? No podía ir muy rápido podría pasarle algo a Shiro._

_-¡Cuidado!- grite al ver a una chica toparse en mi camino…._

_[PUNK]_

_-¡Acaso eres idiota!- Grite levitándome_

_-G-omen…_

_-No tengo tiempo para ti Hyuga…_

-Ya está suficientemente hondo, Sasuke-kun

Su rostro, ropa y cabello estaban sucios y mojados debido a la lluvia, sin embargo se veía hermosa. Luego le daría algo para que se cambie.

Kaede salió con un paraguas y una pala. Llegaba el momento del adiós. Tome la pala con resignación, Hinata me abrazo…

Comencé el final, la tierra caia sobre su cuerpo ya sin vida… no puedo evitar recordar con melancolía cada momento, al final ella también era importante para mí y no le di la atención adecuada.

No la trate como se debía, no fui bueno con ella. Cometí tanto errores de los que hoy me arrepiento, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad jugaría con ella nuevamente como lo hacía hace años junto a Itachi.

-Sasuke-kun

Ella me abraza nuevamente, siento mi rostro mojado pero no la lluvia, son lagrimas…nunca llores desde la muerte de Itachi, hoy nuevamente pierdo a alguien que amo más que nadie, un ser tan puro que pago por mis pecado…

Si, la perdí…

-S-iento tu p-erdida…- Balbuceo, también sentí su voz quebrace poco a poco.

Kaede nos observaba desde la puerta…ella sentía mi dolor, Shiro me dejaba pero al igual que Itachi, no me dejaría solo. Me dejo a Hinata.

Si tienes una mascota, dale amor, juega con ella .No cometas los mismo errores que yo , ellos sienten incluso más que tú, darían su vida por ti.

-adiós amiga….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q.D.E.P Chansie **

**Espero les haya gustado :) nos vemos en el próximo fanfic.**

**Izumi-kun**

**Nota : No actualizare fics esta semana, recuerdan "Chocolate Caliente" emmm aun no me sano y eh empeorado ._. este fic ya lo tenia escrito.**

**En fin actualizare todos mi fics la próxima semana o cuando me sane u.u **


End file.
